Out of my League
by Chaiss
Summary: Set in Season 4. Brittany misses Santana. One-shot.


**Out of my league**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't as productive as I was the previous months. College is killing me. But I promise that starting from now, I'll write as many as I can. And with the best ability of my writing. Also if any of you are interested in being my beta, I'll really appreciate it. I'm still new in this site (sort of) so I really don't know how this beta thing works. So yeah…here it is.

I'm proud to say that all mistakes are mine. Reviews, favourites and follows are always appreciated. The song that inspired me to write this one shot is entitled "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. I encourage you to listen to it. Music makes everything better! Enough with the rambling and here it is..really.

* * *

Brittany is sitting alone in the choir room. Glee Club was finished an hour ago but she didn't feel like standing up. She just sat there, looking at the ground and playing with her fingers. She's thinking of moments when Santana sang to her in the choir room, some of them may have been performed secretly, but nevertheless sweet and brave. _And romantic._ She smiles just thinking of it.

She sighs, and her sad mood settles in again. It's been two months since they saw each other. Well sure they skype and text a lot. But it still didn't suffice her longing for the brunette.

_I wonder what San is doing right now. Maybe cheerleading practice? I'm sure she's doing great._

_Still, I wish she was here._

When she lifts her head from the ground, she was startled by Brad (the piano guy). He was playing a tune familiar to her. It was one of the songs that played during one of her and Santana's dates. They were at the mall, looking for a unique stuff duck (which they failed to find because it's unique—Brittany saw it on the internet) when the song played.

"San what song is that?"

"Not sure Britt. Why? You like it?"

"Yeah kinda. Just listen to the lyrics, it could be our song you know"

"Well then I'll look it up online and sing it to you next time." Santana smiles and intertwines their fingers. They continued walking.

"Not only do I want you to memorize it, I want you to play it on the piano." She teased. But she was serious. Santana's eyes furrowed.

"Britt you know I don't know how to play, I suck at playing that thing. And besides, a month is barely my time for packing up to Louisville, what more in studying a song." The brunette smiles sadly and apologetically.

"Okay." The blonde muttered. She still can't believe that Santana's graduating, and she's not. They'll be apart after a month and who knows what'll happen after that.

Brittany was brought out of her thoughts when Artie entered the choir room. He started singing and approaching her. He then gave her a rose.

_It's her hair and her eyes today. That just simply takes me away. And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way._

"Artie you know Santana and I are together, I can't accept this." She tried returning it to the boy but he just smiled at her. When Brittany was about to stand up and prepare to leave, Sam entered the choir room. Just like Artie, he gave her a rose and started singing.

_All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair. And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say._

"What's happening?" she asked. She was ignored and the two boys continued singing. Soon after Jake, Blaine and Joe entered the choir room, again giving her a rose and singing to her.

_Cause I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands. Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again._

While the Glee boys are singing, a tanned hand appeared on the doorway. Brittany knew who it was immediately.

_Santana._

The hand was holding a stuff duck, the one that she and Santana were trying to find. And then that voice started singing.

_It's a masterful melody, when she calls out my name to me. As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise._

Brittany abruptly stood up, but the boys stopped her.

"Let me go guys! It's Santana! Look! Hey Santana!"

The voice just continued singing.

"Close your eyes Brittany." Sam said to her smilingly.

When she couldn't escape from all the boys' grasps at her shoulders, she obliged and closed her eyes. She relaxed while listening to Santana's singing.

The boys started leaving the room (without Brittany knowing it), with mischievous smiles on their faces. Brittany was still left confused, her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes are still closed. The song ended. And she was really trying hard to not open her eyes. The piano started playing again.

_Cause I love her with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands. Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again._

"Open your eyes Britt."

When she opened it, she saw Santana playing the piano. With the HUGE stuff duck on top of it. She was smiling at Brittany and Brittany couldn't stop herself from launching at her girlfriend. She hugged her tightly, carrying her up from the piano chair.

"I've missed you. I've missed you. I've missed you San." The happy tears started forming. The blonde still not letting go of her hug. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Santana laughed.

_I miss that laugh_.

"Hey. I'm here now you can stop crying." Santana smiled at her again.

_I miss that smile._

"I'm not crying." Brittany croaked out. Santana brought their lips together, not stopping til their lungs needed air.

"I see you knew how to play the song. You're really whipped you know?" She teased.

Santana scoffed jokingly. "I'm the whipped one? Really? I'm the one who rejected all the boys serenading her in the choir room?"

Brittany hugged her again, missing the feeling of her love. "Yeah you're the whipped one. You even find the stuff duck. I wonder how long it took you to find it." She felt Santana's smile against her shoulders.

Santana whispers to her ear, singing "And I'm out of my league once again."


End file.
